Skif's Illegal Adventure
by Padfoot's Fire
Summary: What would have happened to Skif if he hadn't technically been chosen, instead that was a cover story for havin a thief within the school? And how would the master thief feel about the guy who gave him a bad rep? This and more..
1. Change in Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea, it's called FAN fiction for a reason. **

Change in Plans

Taking a break on his way to Thomlan Vel Cerican's (the landlord of an inn who was lately doing pretty well for himself as he upped the charges in the cooler rooms and evicted current residents to make room) Skif slumped up against an old oak tree hoping to cool off. In this heat wave nobody was around in the day and he was taking hold off the opportunities and making his lifts in broad daylight while everyone slept or had left the town for a cooler place.

He turned his head to peer between the bushes nearby, thinking he had heard something; a dedicated Watchman maybe? If so he'd better be prepared with a valid reason for being in the park.

He had heard something, but it wasn't a member of the Watch. There was a beautiful stark white horse wandering around loose in the park, not a person in sight. It had no bridle or any kind of riding aid on which was odd, certainly the owner would need to control the beast even if it wasn't intended for riding?

Skif had never in his life rode a horse, and he was in fact until recently a little scared of them. Life at the church had gotten him used to horses as he had to feed them and clean up after them in the stables, even sleep near them. He would have trouble with the horse as he couldn't ride her and she probably wouldn't like him. A lot of work, but she would fetch a pretty penny bit!

_You're mine!_ He told the grazing mare. _Lesse; horse fair's runnin' over on the east side. Or I can take her out of the walls altogether an sell her. Or I kin take her t'Priory an' collect th' reward when she shows up missin'…_

The last wasn't a bad idea, but the first was the real money maker. Taking the rope that held together his makeshift backpack he moved slightly readying himself to slip it around her neck. Then he'd have her! It would only be a simple matter of calming the animal and taking her quietly from the park as if he owned her.

Slowly standing upright he quietly began creeping up behind the horse, not even snapping a twig. He planned to get up close enough then surprise her with a rope around her neck and he'd soon be in control. Assuming she didn't squash him.

2 meters from the horse he heard rushing of heavy footsteps getting closer, and fast. The mare's owner or a Watchman! He didn't have time to react however, not even to turn around as he was tackled from behind and sent flying right back over the hedge and somehow landed on his back. The force of impact knocked the wind out of him and he panicked. He gasped desperately for air in his lungs but only got in one breath before his mouth was roughly covered. He struggled to sit up and discovered that there was a heavy weight on him! Real scared now he tried to shake it off only to be pressed into the ground. He just wasn't getting enough air through his nose to think straight, he felt like he was going to pass out. He closed his eyes tight shut and struggled with the weight as time dragged on slowly, only allowing for him to think "_oshitoshitoshitoshitoshit, I'm gunna die! Oshitoshitoshit_." and these thoughts repeated over and over for a while. Despite all attempts he couldn't move but thankfully his lungs adjusted and soon he was trying to slow his breathing to calm himself down, with little success. Mind sharper now and adrenaline coursing through him he used an old fighter's technique and bit the thing covering his mouth, hard.

He heard a low hiss of "ow!", it was a person on him! Somewhere between crashing on the ground and not being able to breath he had forgotten that that he was tackled by a person. Great. Now that he was thinking he could feel the guys hand over his mouth and the rest of his body effectively keeping him flat and unable to even pound the ground and make a sound; and on top of that the horse theft plan was probably out. One hand was over his mouth, the other was holding down his arm at the elbow and the stranger's body pretty well flattened the rest of him so when he bit the man's hand, although he had expected to be released, the grip on his arm strengthened, hurting it and demanding his obedience. That quite frankly hurt a lot. It reminded him of Kalchan's translation of shuddup.

Skif was left with no options; all he could do was wait for his captor to make his move. This was no one from the Guard, they didn't keep you on the ground like this. No, this was the owner exacting revenge for attempted thievery. But that didn't make sense either! Why was it important to make him a human pancake? If he was a thief he would have told him off by now. These new thoughts did not calm him down, quite the opposite. He felt his heart racing and he couldn't get enough air through his nose. Fighting to remain a sense of calmness, if only to breathe properly, and trying to through off another, larger person in short is not something you ever want to experience.

After what seemed like hours the guy finally got of him, helped by Skif giving him a suitable shove off his legs. Breathing gratefully from his mouth he looked at the man. _Effing_ _Bastard. _Was the first thing that came to find_. Tain't no richie, but 'e ain't a begger neither. _He was wearing a light blouse with many patches and probably because of the heat wave had ripped off the sleeves, which left him looking tough. He had on the usual shorts below the knee usually made of heavy cotton, but in this case, seemingly of many different kinds of material though all near the same colour. He couldn't tell if they were actually well patched or not but what he saw did tell him something. This man didn't own that horse; no way in hell, he wasn't wealthy; he didn't even work with horses as he didn't smell of horses or even stables. (He had gotten a good wiff stuck on the ground) _Wut duzz'e want? _Skif wondered. The man was staring at him and seemed to be deciding something. _Whether te turn me in n let the watchman take me or hand me to the owner of da horse hisself, which wouldn't be pretty no doubt._

Remembering his reason for coming he glanced sharply around the park for the white horse and saw her being led away by some obviously rich, pompous fat guy.

Growling slightly at his loss he turned back to the stranger to find that he wasn't there. Turning around to search the street he found that he was circling him and rubbing his chin. Getting very nervous now he asked the question Deek had asked him long ago in the same situation "Wot ye want?" only in a much more annoyed voice.

The man bent down until he was eye to eye with him and responded "I'm looking fer a little thief, much like yerself, to get into where I can't" and with that statement he stood his full height again and asked in a harsher tone "what ye good at kid?"

Thinking fast Skif answered innocently, his eyes getting watery "I wasn' gunna steal the horse sor! She belongs to Mr. Kalchan sor! He told me to get her sor!" Kalchan was the first name that came to his head and he only hopped this man didn't know his uncle. Rule six of thievery- never admit to being a thief.

To his horror the strange man laughed at his act. He didn't believe him. _Dammit. _He seriously considered running for it while his attacker laughed but figured that he'd catch up with him in no time and certainly wouldn't be so friendly then. Instead he tried to look confused and stared off in the direction "Mr. Kalchan" as if he wanted nothing more than to go apologize and be a good boy. Apparently the guy wasn't going to buy the act period as he slapped his shoulder and said happily, a smile on his face "good, good. You're perfect. Can ye pick pocketzies?" Giving up the act he nodded his head in the positive, but still real confused. So, this guy was looking for a thief? Skif wasn't exactly a thief for hire, but it was his profession. "'N how are ye at house robbing?"

All things considered there really wasn't a better place to have a private conversation as nobody was out, well most weren't. So he answered again braggingly "tain't noone better". This could turn out to be a better deal than the horse snag. Assuming this guy wasn't with the sword seller who could still be after him. Well, he had to chance it. Not only had he admitted to his illegal dealings now, but he really was at the man's mercy. If he wanted to hurt him (more than he already had) there was not a whole lot Skif could do about it.

His answer seemed to be good enough for the man as he grabbed Skif's hand began shaking it in a friendly manner and introduced himself saying joyously "Rick. Splendid to meet you chap. I think we're going to be great friends. And yerself?"

"Me name's Skif." He answered hesitantly, not sure if he was supposed to sound proper like this Rick was. _One ting certain. He been doin a bit to much o dat homemade stuff. _Rick has sporadic mood swings. Not that Skif actually knew the word sporadic; or mood swings for that matter.

"Skif." Rick said testing it out. "Don't tell the beak's theta one. Not many lad's whos name be Skif." He added. "Excellent fer a thief though. Watchu doin out here?"

Now that was a question he didn't want to answer. But if Rick needed to know that he was a thief, then he should tell him something. "Couple weeks ago I raided Lord Rovenar's."

Instead of disbelief, Rick seemed surprised. It was spread throughout Haven that the Master thief was responsible for that one, but Rick seemed to genuinely think he did it; unless he was having him on. "I wuz wunderin' who did that. Made the master thief look right clumsy you did. Bet 'e dinne appreciate it." Rick said his voice bitter on the last comment.

"What do ye need sor?" Skif asked eager to be on his was. His body was flattened and thus, quite sore but his stomach was begging for attention for some unfathomable reason.

"I already said. I need a small thief, to hep me wit a job." Rick repeated and asked, in a pleasant tone "Since ye got no business out 'ere what say we head on to my place. I'll give ye some grub 'n I can lay out da plan. Sound good?" Skif had to consider it. Rick didn't seem bad and there were some things you could talk about out in the street and some you couldn't. Like a major thievery, for example. But on the other hand, he didn't want to go to Rick's house, it could be a set up or who knows what. Instead he asked "Did ye have ter squish me? I coulda got 'er."

"Hmmm. One, you wouldn't 'ave made it afor the master saw you wit 'is pretty horse and second I saw wat you was doin and I thought maybe you be good for the pickin o valuables to. Good decision on my part. But ye dinne answer my question."

There was no way around it. He offered "meet me here tomorrow at dawn. I got somewhere to be." Of course he didn't really. He could steal from Cerican's house anytime, he just wanted to follow Rick home and find out what he was really like before committing to something he might not like. That and he wasn't all that happy with Rick who had made him into a pancake and was certain he was going to have some serious bruises tomorrow morning.

Rick agreed and left the park, Skif following a ways behind, doing his best not to be seen in the empty streets. He only hoped that this new campaign was more profitable than the horse he lost (which he blamed entirely on "Rick") or any normal roof walking. If Rick turned out to be a bad partner, then he could just not show tomorrow. Although he was kinda curious as to find out what this big lay was that Rick needed his help with, and was getting very tired of living with the church people, maybe he and Rick could set up a gang teaching littles how to nobble. Like Bazie did. That was a good set up.

**Authors Notes:**

**So, what do you think? I believe that there just aren't enough fanfics about Skif out there. I mean really, you read all about the noble characters and their horses but Skif is so much cooler! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pls!**


	2. Gimme Money

Gimme money!

Rick's place was relatively near by. Skif watched as Rick approached a large wealthy building, stopping to say something to a man at the door and proceeded in. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was in fact a hotel, and a disgustingly expensive one at that. Considering the state of clothes Rick was wearing, he had lied about something. What though? _He tain't no noble, could mebbe be sum riche though. Or a extermly well off thief. Or even one on em beaks, jus lookin' for thieves ter turn over ter the guard. Dammit! _In any case, the guy was suspicious. Deciding he had better not poke any further, Skif headed back to finally steal from Thomlan Vel Cerican's as originally planned.

The job went down without a single misfortune and Skif littered the money and jewels all across the city. Lying awake that night Skif had to review a few things. He was enormously happy that he hadn't gone straight to Rick's house, duh, but he had said he'd meet him tomorrow. A plan forming in his mind, Skif rolled over in his straw heap. He was looking forward to his next meeting.

As planned, Skif left again to meet Rick. He knew that the man would assume he'd be waiting right by the tree, but Skif had other plans. He really didn't trust Rick and was currently lookin' for a good place to watch said tree. Having found a table at the diner across the street Skif bought himself a mug of cold water (quite expensive) and a newspaper. Flipping the paper up he watched with his eyes just over the edge for people approaching the park. He was a bit early and had assumed he would have to wait. He was proven wrong however when Rick showed up just minutes after he did. He walked casually straight into the same diner and took a seat from which you could see out onto the street, more specifically the park. The seat just happened to be right next to his and Skif was infinitely glad that he had bought the paper.

Scanning Rick quickly he decided on a good sum, high enough that he could stop thievery for a few months and focus entirely on finding Bazie's murderer. Rick was wearing clothes of the same station as yesterday, most importantly different clothes. Skif himself had been garbed in the same outfit for the last few days. He wasn't as good at mending and had poor access to a wash bucket, unlike his stay with Bazie and the gang. The only clean thing about him was his actual skin. The church people insisted on cleanliness and had a cold shower every morning, no soap. Of course, everyone was responsible for washing their own towel so maybe they weren't that clean after all. _Peoples are gunna be thinkin' I be carryin' some rabies or sumthin if I don't take ter soap washin sometime soon. _

Payment decided Skif put down the paper and turned face Rick. "Hey" he said to get his attention. Rick took his eyes off the park to look to whoever had spoken to him and upon seeing Skif his eyes grew wide and gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the tree!" Rick stated clearly agitated that a little boy thought along the same criminal lines as he did. Never trust a thief right?

"Jus makin' sure you wert gunna bring da beaks down on me." Skif replied happy that Rick was having so much trouble. "What er' you doin' in here then? Got thirsty?"

"We _are_ in a heat wave." Rick replied unconvincingly. Noticing my disbelieve he caved and said more quietly "Same reason as you, if you be an honest boy. I think it's safe to say that there are no beaks here, what you say to some breakfast? I'm payin."

Of course Skif was all for free food, especially at dawn having just missed his own breakfast to meet him. A meal of cold cereal (like there's any other kind) for Skif and Rick himself got some water. _Prolly eat at fancy 'otel o' his._ Skif figured.

"So,"says Rick, _"_the plan is this. You, the little boy, will go undercover at the collegium as a student. They need a thief amongst them, to do a bit o' work. I'm not sure what"He added shrugging. "The head there is a friend of a friend of mine. Once you gain their trust, they'll let you serve at the palace mebbe and if not, you'll be free to roam around at least. You'll get me into the palace and we'll rob the place of any valuable jewelry and most importantly the Queens seal. I've got a special order onnit."

"And my pay?" Skif asked, not entirely interested.

"25" That's still probably n'uf to get ye through winter, which is a long ways off, under fair living conditions. Mebbe a bonus if you get us in fast." Rick replied, appearing to think this was a fair sum. Skif however, knew money and how much that hotel cost, it wasn't a place you stayed at unless you were VERY well off. Rick could have that much in his pant pocket. Skif had a better idea.

"No." Skif stated calmly leaning back stubbornly in his chair.

"NO!" Rick screeched, making the other customers look their way. "25's mor'n generous."

"If you was as poor as me sure but a rich feller like urself can surely afford to pay uh'front. Half now, half after." Smiling evilly Skif leaned across the table and whispered the desired sum in Rick's ear.

Rick's eyes went wide and he looked at Skif as if he belonged in the mental ward. True, the price was a _bit_ high, but he knew Rick would pay it. He didn't have a choice. For one, where would he find another youthful thief? Also, he had told him his plan to Skif, a big mistake. The man had probably assumed that as poor as Skif was he would be thrilled with 25, even 10 percent and hadn't considered this possibility.

For a moment Rick looked about to say something, and very loudly, but glancing discreetly around the diner changed his mind.

Rick considered Skif for a moment, who was now back in his seat and said "I can see we're goin' to have to negotiate this. You wouldn't be suspicious if I insisted we discuss this in my hotel room?" Rick's tone had lost its cheerfulness and was now regarding Skif as more than a child, something Skif couldn't quick identify. He nodded in the negative and Rick led the way, not knowing that he knew where they were going as well.

A good half hour later Skif could be found at the bottom a stairway which led up to the umper expensive hotel. Rick had told him to wait a moment while he had a chat with the guard. He had assumed they were friends or something but when Rick handed said guard a suspiciously weighty money bag, he knew it wasn't so. What was he paying him for? Yep, it was certain, he was going to be up late tonight, if not stealing then with a major headache. This was getting confusing.

A few minutes later and after much of what he could only suppose was haggling over the amount of money due Rick rang out "Alex my boy! Come on up 'er!" Picking up on it quick he ran up the steps to stand curiously just behind Rick, as if he had only been down there because he was shy. He wasn't sure if he was meant to be Rick's son or servant boy so he said nothing. Obviously Rick intended to lie a bit to get Skif in. "The boy's a messenger, and I don't want us over heard. We won't be long." Oh goody, a messenger. He certainly looked the part! Messengers of his age only did it to get money, and in his apparently impoverished state, messenger was a plausible occupation. With a resigned nod the guard admitted them, handing off the room key to Rick as he slid past.

The hotel was nothing short of royalty worthy. The lobby was enormous and Rick's room, one he would have assumed to be a sweet had Rick not mentioned that it was a one person room, therefore one of the cheaper, was pretty damn big itself. Why one person needed such a big bed he didn't want to think about. That was why the guard didn't want Skif in, not because of his clothes, Rick's weren't too impressive either, but because he would go into the room. Hell, he probably charged Rick extra! He'd bet anything the guard had thought Skif was a whore or something. He may have felt guilty before by his request in money but not now!

Safely in the room Rick sat down in a great chair, I was soft and had material covering it, like he'd only seen in the homes he robbed. Most things in Rick's room were foreign to Skif, except the toilet which he could see through another door. Apparently it was a part of Rick's room. Noticing Skif's curiosity and wonder at every thing Rick smiled smugly, clearly not about to explain anything. He motioned for Skif to sit opposite him on the adjacent soft and squishy chair (couch) and spoke at last, beginning the short argument.

"I don't have that much money." Rick said grudgingly. A brave statement to make for anybody involved in thievery. How Rick was in it Skif didn't know but glancing about the room, he had enough. Returning his attention to Rick he glared at him, daring him to deny it again. Realizing what Skif was about, Rick went on to say "I didn't pay fer this place! I give the guard a bit o money directly n he gives me a key, like you saw. He was just upset by my bringing ye."

"What!" Skif's voice rang out. He thought he was dealing with a rich snob type, easy money. But nooo. Rick was a thief, a con artist which is in theory the same thing. Taking a deep calming breath, Skif asked, "Exatly how much 'ave you got then?"

"You don't just ask a man that! I've got enough to live well within the legal ways, but not this well." He explained indicating the room. "I'm an excellent thief, best there is. I don't go for the little trips though; I'm not even from Haven. I just too big jobs and I spend my bit for the most part. My reputation has been recently destroyed however and I've been having a hard time finding a buyer for anything." Here he paused to look at Skif, for some reason his eyes bore anger and bitterness. _You _left a trail of gold and jewelry when you robbed that house and people assumed it was the master thief." Rick sat up straight clearly disgusted at the mere thought. "I will give you 30, as much as it pains me. You take a sledge hammer to my career and I hire you to work for me." Rick snorted emphasizing the irony involved, but the guy was claiming to be THE master thief? Ya right.

"Ha! You can't be him. The master thief will be rich by now. He must have had to sell the figurines out of Haven, far out. He can't be back already." Skif stated, sure in his analysis.

Rick leaned forward and asked in the most annoying voice "Are you sure?" Skif chose to say nothing to this so Rick continued "What if he insisted the buyer came in to Haven to purchase them? That would leave him quite free to continue raiding the city." Rick leaned back satisfied. "I'm not here to convince you. You should know however that I had seriously thought I had some competition here, but you're just little."

"Hey I ain't!" Skif argued.

Rick said something next that surprised Skif and it was this; "Since I can only afford to hand ye 25 of the works, what would you say to an apprenticeship? I know you're shocked that an artist like me would even offer you this but frankly, you're good. Your little, nobody would suspect you of anything. I won't be staying in Haven after this job and you can't afford to as the guard'll figure it out. Consider it a free ticket outta here."

**A/N**

**How do ye like that! Bad grammar galore! Gimme your thoughts! Your can do it, just press the little button below that says "GO"!**

Thanks to all who **reviewed,** much appreciated!

Darklink - The book is called "Take a Thief" by Mercedes Lackey and I think I just changed the whole damn thing. Yes.

Pleadthe5-awesome, tell me what you think!

Wizard116- I hope you read this and liked it

Smiteme- I think I have a stalker! Keep it up!


	3. Apprentice? Me?

Apprentice? Me?

"Bull! I should prentice ye te me, not da other way round!"

"S'cuse me?" Rick said.

"So far I hasn't seen nuthin te prove yer better then me. You even told me yer lay afore you did it! Master Thief my arse!"

Rick appeared to have nothing to say to this and just leaned further into the couch. "Fine" he spoke after the silence. "But I would like to see you get into the colligium without my help. It's the prefect job, I reckon a kid like yourself could do with some cash. But if your not up to it…"

"Hmph. I'll _help_ you and take 20 percet'o the loot, with a ticket outta 'ere" Skif proposed.

"All right" Rick said evenly. "Deal" he said and stuck out his hand. Skif grasped it and they shook hands.

"Partners then." Skif asked.

Rick didn't look like he much liked the idea but nodded his head in agreement. "Guess so. But from now on if anyone asks, you're my son. Unless it's the guard." He added. Skif smiled at this, entirely in agreement.

Rick smiled as well, apparently satisfied and started laying out his plan in detail.

As it turns out, the Colligium was looking for a clever member on staff to help out with some on going kid napping from the street and wasn't afraid to bend a few rules. Rick planned to bribe the Dean into letting Skif in. For some unfathomable reason the Dean found Rick trustworthy when they spoke of the arrangement. Apparently after talking to Skif and going to his hotel the day before, Rick paid the Dean a visit. Did he know Rick was a thief? Perhaps not. In any case, Rick told Skif not to mention it at any costs. Suspicious?

Before they could finalize Skif's enrolment they had to actually get the money for a bribe attempt. This was to be Skif's first job in the operation.

It was a week later that Rick and Skif launched the plan, technically Rick's plan into action.

**Important Stuff!**

**Alright, I'm starting this fic back up. Expect updates. **


	4. Visiting

Visiting

The sun was just rising above the houses when Skif clambered back to the temple. He was dead tired but it didn't slow his sprint at all. His ankle hurt like a bitch but he ignored it. He was supposed to be back at the church hours ago, they would have noticed his absence by now. _Stupid guilt, stay 'ere any longer 'an I migh'n grow morals_. This probably would have been a more significant thought if Skif knew what morals were, but all that mattered was that Bazie always worried his boys would grow one and quit the work.

Skif pulled around the last corner and finally saw the church. He sighed with relief, wiped the sweat off his brow, and allowed himself to walk as he neared it. He had been up all night, robbing and vandalizing another house. On his way back Skif had remembered his job, he was supposed to steal from the Dean of the Colligium then they would bribe the guy with his own money. It had taken forever, everyone was home and he had to steal quite a bit.

He had been significantly weighed down on his way out with both the

Dean's possessions and his new trinkets from the houses before. Despite what people think it's not easy being a thief. If not for the practice, stealing, and acting involved, then for the heavy lifting. He planned on scaling down the side of the building as he hated front doors and, courtesy of the heavy bag, fell on the way down, hurting his ankle.

There was no point in trying to sneak in, although it was possible, it wasn't worth it. For one thing, he felt his ankle had taken enough abuse. For another, they knew he wasn't there and if he just walked out of the barn, well... Skif knocked on the door and cringed when he saw who opened it. Brother Halcom looked down at him for a moment before completely opening the door.

"We are glad you have returned. Did you get into trouble?" Brother Halcom asked, observing Skif's slight limp. Skif, anticipating an interrogation, had his answer ready.

"Yes sor, I was jus' out looking fer a job at the stables early like sor when I rans inter some trouble on da way back. I was deliverin' some stuff fer a lady when dese huuuuuge guys tried to steal her stuff. I got away though, and gave the gent his underwears just fine. He even let me keep the bag sor." Skif rattled on. All in all he appeared to simply be running an errand for some cash while looking for his stable work. Nice lie if ever there was one, he might even get pity.

"Right, and who would talk to a beggar like you afore sunrise? Well no matter, some wake early I suppose eh. I'll tell everyone your back so they can stop worrying; you go help out with those horses, you hear?" Brother Halcom clearly wasn't going to pity him, hell he probably didn't believe his story. Well, he tried.

Nodding, Skif did his best not to limp his way over to the barn and most importantly not to make it obvious that there was actually something in his bag. Although he had hid the Dean's possessions and most of the loot he got from the other place, he still carried a loaf of bread. Hey, a guy's gotta eat! And about the looting he did, yes, he could have scattered it everywhere but he would much rather pay a visit to the fence and make some cash. If he was going to go to the Colligium he would need better clothes and he wasn't about to trust Rick to get him any.

If everything went as according to plan, this would be Skif's last night at the temple. Skif's day was not fun, he had to do all the chores as usual despite that he was late in the burning sun without breakfast. When lunch came he wasn't even hungry as the heat had driven away his hunger and replaced it with heat exhaustion. Mid afternoon found Skif in the temple on the cool wooden bench with a bucket and a cool cloth on his forehead.

He picked the worst day to get sick. He slept in the barn in the lofts as usual and woke with everyone else. He felt fine, although he was starving. Chores done, he then went in and ate. Skif did so in a hurry, eating their bread and water. Pretending to be on a chore in the city, Skif gathered his belongings and left. He hadn't intended to stay so long, simply to get up and leave but with yesterdays illness pressing on his body, he couldn't pass up the opportunity for food.

"You're late." Rick stated as Skif approached him near the hotel. Rick was wearing high well and to do fancy clothes that were entirely too heavy for the heat. The rich wore heavy clothing no matter the weather though, and so Rick would just have to stick it out. "Shit, whad you do to your foot?" Observant, Skif really hadn't been limping too badly.

"I hurt me ankle last night" Skif replied, hoping Rick would get the hint. Last night meant during a thievery. And hell, he could make the man wait if he wanted. Rick couldn't do a thing without him today.

"But you're okay, right? You can still do your job no problem?" Skif verified he could and Rick said, "C'mon, it's this way." pointing to the left.

Having rethought the plan, Skif decided that he might need some help and insisted on a trip across town. The person he had in mind wouldn't get a cut of the money and wouldn't expect one either. He would simply be very glad to see Skif.

Walking into a prosperous bar Rick and Skif made straight for the privy. Rick handed Skif some clothes and a hat. Minutes later Rick walked out with a young boy dressed significantly better in shorts and play clothes. The hat hid his hair color completely.

They didn't say a word on the way there despite that the walk was a fairly long one. Skif wasn't feeling guilty in the least, Rick had strongly rejected the idea, claiming the fewer people the better, but Skif won out in the end.

As they approached their destination, Skif adjusted his hat and looked at Rick. Rick seemed to be struggling with this; apparently the master thief stuck to house robbery and couldn't act worth a damn. He was the rich guy, he was supposed to be snobby and hold his head high, maybe putting a hanky to his nose now and then in disgust by some smell. Suddenly, Skif really wanted to play the rich guy instead. _Master thief, who duzze tink 'ees talkin' to?_

"You sure you need this guy?" Rick asked, unsteady and skeptical. Unsteady because he looked about to pass out from the heat and skeptical because he has been convinced Skif was rather good.

Lying, Skif replied in the positive. "Aye, he be someting. We need

sumbudee te keep da instructors off me don' we?"

Rick looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him.

"Ohhhh, instructors. Well that's your job ain't it?"

Ignoring this Skif replied, "Are ye sure ye can talk through dis thing?

Ye have ter be snotty like and bossy. You have to convince them you be rich nuff ter get dem inter trouble."

"Yes, yes. Just you keep quiet. I don't want to explain why I brought an illiterate twerp with me." The conversation ended there as Rick opened the door.

The room was clean and tidy. But it was the last place you wanted to be if you were a thief and smelled like crap. Don't think that's a joke.

They walked to the desk where a fat balding man was sitting with his head on the desk. His uniform was navy and his badge slightly torn, was sown onto the left sleeve. It read "Haven Police Department". Skif was pleased, the desk was too high for him to be seen at all by the guard and the man had been sleeping when they came in. Even better there was nobody else in the room to see him

"Sir!" Rick barked out making Skif and the guard jump.

"Yes?" the guard asked clearly, annoyed by Rick's interruption. He had been having a nice nap no doubt.

"I wish to see a listing of all the prisoners." Rick said, his voice wavering. Skif stomped on his foot and he added "Now sir!" and lifted his chin, attempting to look like a noble. It worked anyway as the man scuttled out of his seat to retrieve the documents. The folder was enormous; it would take them forever to sort through it.

The man dropped them on the desk and sat down, preparing himself for a long search. As soon as Skif heard it hit the desk he snuck around Rick's legs to the side of the desk. He slowly poked his head around the corner and, satisfied that the guard was too hot and bothered to notice something on the floor, moved his body behind the desk.

Very carefully, Skif approached the fat guard and crouched behind him where he was least likely to be seen. His breathing was too fast, he forced himself to calmness. The keys were on the guard's right side near the front of his belly which almost overlapped his belt. Skif would have a hard time getting them unless he could get the man to stretch or stand up.

After minutes of waiting he grew worried. They could get through everything and he'd get caught. That wouldn't be any good; the guard didn't look at all friendly. Frustrated Skif took a reckless chance. For future reference, never hide near a fat man's behind.

He picked one of the many pebbles from the inside of his boot and chucked it hard at the wall opposite. The fat guy moved his head and not getting a good look, stood up. Grateful, Skif reached up quickly and covered the keys with his hand without making a sound. He raised his other hand with a small knife next to the ring of rope holding the keys. When the guard moved to sit back down Skif made a quick slice and the rope broke. Skif took the keys, rope, and all and snuck back to the other side of the desk.

That done, Skif stood up and poked Rick's waist. Looking down, Rick saw Skif who was holding the keys up for him to see. Rick looked back to the guard and said, "Thanks, erm, do you mind if I have a look at the cells? I'm supposed to inspect them you see."

The guard's eyes widened and asked "I won't be blamed if they are in rotten condition will I? I didn't know they got inspected. I've never been on duty when they did them before."

Losing his inspiration, Rick replied, "Ummmm, na. It's a new idea you see and we're just getting the general, uh, outlook like." Probably realizing that the guard intended to go with him, Rick added, "I have to check alone too. Don't want the guard influencing my opinion. And, and I'll let myself out the back too, save you some hassle." The guard relaxed slightly but still tense, picked up the folder and got up to put it back.

Skif and Rick turned to the door to the prison cells, quickly crossed the short distance, and entered before the guard turned around. Once the door was closed, Skif's nose was assaulted by the awful stench of the place. This explained why the office smelled funny.

The cells were small and cramped with too many people. There didn't appear to be an official privy, just one hole at the back. For so many prisoners to a cell, there should have been more than five any road. The prisoners themselves were in a worse state. Apparently the majority of them didn't get along and many were sporting bruises and the like. Or perhaps the injuries were gifts from the guard. In any case, Skif was glad he came.

"Find your man and let's get outta here squirt. This place reeks." Rick complained. There was a slight problem, what if he couldn't find him?

It had been a while, he could look different. And having seen this dump, he most certainly would. Now entirely uncertain of himself, Skif began peering into the cells praying that the prisoners wouldn't make a ruckus. Finally, he looked into one cell and in the corner, sitting lazily pretending to be bored, was Raf.


	5. Literate? Waz' at?

Literate? Waz 'at?

Skif had thought _he _had the worst clothing. He was proven wrong. Raf himself was in worse shape. There was no escaping such an introduction, the smooth and slick pick pocket from his childhood was almost unrecognizable beneath all the grime and dirt that was Raf's face. His hair had grown out; it wasn't real long, simply longer than Raf probably liked. His face was still smooth, Raf wasn't that far into his teenage years.

His clothes were actually worse than Skif's. What was probably a set of badly patched clothing (Raf had never really paid attention to Bazie) had been covered in an anonymous brown substance, unfortunately the clothes were most likely supposed to be grey.

Even his posture screamed messy, Raf was slouched over in the corner staring at the wall. He was either extremely bored or he was avoiding his cell mates. The latter was most probable, as stated before the inmates could be rather cruel.

Deciding that he was very glad he came Skif called out to Raf, and incidentally, with no thought for the consequences. "Raf?" Cum 'ere." Not only did Raf jump up and run for the bars, so did everyone else in his cell. This meant Skif had about something like seven people yelling at him and reaching out for him. He had never gotten so much praise in his life.

There was nothing for it, everyone else within hearing distance started yelling and begging him to let them out too. "Eh! Back off, I'll let ye out. Jus' be quiet."

Hurriedly Skif rammed key after key into the lock for the right one. His hands were shaking before he found it and rammed it into the keyhole. He didn't get the chance to open the door because as soon as the door was unlocked the prisoners nearly charged it and stampeded past him. Some prisoners cast a "thanks" at him but most were in too great a hurry for freedom. The only remaining one from that cell was Raf.

"Who are ye?" Was the first thing out of Raf's mouth. Honestly, no manners.

"No time." Rick cut in before Skif could reply. He had intended on properly telling Raf off but that would have to wait. The guard hurried running could be heard nearing them, and at a fast rate. At least fast considering his weight and that the guy was out of shape. None the less, they had to run.

And run they did. Straight past the remaining prisoners whom they chucked the keys at and out the back door. Exactly as planned. Minus the escapees. They ran until they were far enough away from the guard house and hidden in an alley. Skif suspected Raf was only with them to satisfy his curiosity.

Skif held himself up against the wall alongside Raf while Rick lost all pretenses of his noble status and slumped on the floor. They were simply breathing for the moment, busy getting air into their lungs. The guard house was far behind them now.

The seriousness of the situation seemed to escape the ex prisoner as Raf started laughing, lightly at first then real hardy. He must have been feeling extremely happy or sumthin'. This was an observation proven accurate as the teenager got up and started dancing around the alley and yelling things like "yahoo!" and "free, free, free!" It was slightly embarrassing; Skif was tempted to pretend that he didn't know him.

Finally done with celebrating the successful escape Raf turned to Skif and Rick and asked suspiciously "do's I know you guys?"

It was upsetting, Raf still didn't recognize him. Skif then remembered that he was in disguise, Raf had only seen him in poor clothing and what he had now was a step up from that. He took of the hat and looked at Raf. If Raf couldn't get it, Skif would dump him in the river too right he would.

Fortunately for Raf he figured it out and eyes wide said "Skif, 'dat you?". At his positive response Raf pulled him from the wall into a bear hug and squashed him. _Tha's two times now, 'oon I'll be naught but a ameobuh. _

"I can't 'lieve i's really you Skif. Taught I'd be there ferever. Nivir 'uve figured you'd be bail'n me kiddo." Raf finally stopped spinning him around and set him down but he fell over from dizziness anyway. "This is amazin'. Les go back to Bazie's I 'aven't seen him in sooo long. I s'pose da rest 'ave left by now eh?"

Naturally Raf would want to see Bazie. At least he didn't have high hopes for the rest of the gang, but Bazie… That wouldn't work. Well no point in spoiling Raf's elation. Tell him later, good plan.

Rick interrupted the reunion. "Chat later my boys, we have got ourselves an appointment to keep." Rude. Adults honestly, no manners.

Raf didn't take this very well. "_We _'ave an appointment? I don' tink so. Me 'n Skif'll be on our way." Raf took his hand and made to move past Rick but Rick kept blocking the alley. Raf was turning around to exit the other end when Rick opened his mouth, probably to explain a few things.

"Us three have business _Raf. _Yur boy agreed to help me with an extensive lay. We got you because he says he needs you for something. Consider your services to our project your fee for bail."

Raf looked very confused at the news. So naturally he asked a question, directing his atteniton to Skif. "Why ye heppin' dis sodder eh? Taught you'd be raiding dem houses by now."

'Oh aye." Skif answered. "I got that down, I'm jus' getting' a little bit fer the side. Ye know, change of scennerery."

Raf didn't appear convinced but didn't get the chance to call him on it as Rick butted in _again. _

"Alrighty, let's be off then. Save your inquiries fer later. First thing first, we gotta get you cleaned up." Rick said the last part with two fingers plugging his nose. "You smell worse than shorty." Rick added nodding to Skif. _Well frig, les put 'im gaol 'n see what 'e smells like._

Finally they exited the alley. Rick was leading them to a bathhouse, said they'd have to risk the suspicion. Raf, being Raf, had other plans. They were passing a grand house on the way and Raf stared at it as they passed and soon after stopped. "I be righ' back." Raf called and marched around to the side of the house where he no doubt allowed himself in.

A while later Raf emerged again but with a few changes. For one thing he looked like the Raf that Skif easily remembered from the old days, he was himself again if a bit skinnier and a tad older. His hair remained the only major difference to his character but Raf would likely take a knife to it sometime. As it was he had used some string to make a horse tail just above his neck. He was clean so Skif knew he had used a damp towel, or three.

He had different clothes, hopefully the old ones were in the garbage. The most important thing about them (besides that they were clean) was that they were of status. They weren't rags, worn probably by someone pretty well off. If they had an appointment they had to be presentable and Raf had taken care of that.

With Raf repaired they changed course and headed for the collegium. By the time they were halfway there Skif was entirely fed up with walking, and said so. In result the infinitely lazy Raf picked him up on his back and piggybacked him the rest of the way! Now Skif was nearly in shock, the Raf he remembered would have been hard done by to walk so far just to visit someone, but now he was carrying him! And pigs would fly. Or rather, horses would talk.

Rick had stolen a loaf of bread to share, raising Skif's opinion of him. Skif wasn't really sure if Rick was capable of anything but at least he could nick some food.

It was well after diner when they arrived at the front gates. Note that the gates couldn't have been a white picket fence, oh no. It was over six feet high (although Skif would have described it simply as really tall) and made of some metal. The top was spiky, t'wouldn't be any fun trying to jump over. Rick had told them they were nearly there before the last corner so Raf dropped Skif's butt on the ground. Raf was just kidding around but that _hurt_, Raf had grown a bit taller.

The guards permitted them into the grounds without a fuss after a brief explanation as to their visit, although a more responsible one felt obliged to escort them to the Dean's office. This made Skif nervous; if they even walked wrong they would be caught. They had to play wealthy, it was all about appearances now. This was mostly up to Rick who had to pretend to have some relevance in the world. Rick played his part well in that he refused any attempts at conversation by the guard and walked primly. _Snotty bastid eh. 'E mighten be getting' too good at dat, if ye know wat I mean. _An example of a conversation attempt from the guard consisted of a one sided conversation discussing some kidnapping of street kids. This topic caught Skif's attention when the guard mentioned an arson maker named Jass. Off guard at the sudden lead Skif almost ran into an open door. Anyway, the guard finished the conversation by stating that the collegium was trying to solve it and had reached a dead end. Rick completely ignored the man. That's one way to lower a guys self esteem.

The collegium was a sight to see. Just, big and clean, even shiny in some places. Skif was needless to say, impressed. It is hard to say how Rick fared, mind Rick had already came by to make the plans with the Dean. Raf was simply overwhelmed, too much in one day. Broke out of prison, got cleaned up and saw his fellow thief, now this great building. His eyes were probably sore with the strain of trying to memorize everything he saw. And being a thief, that is exactly what the two youngsters were doing.

Soon they approached the office. Skif personally had been expecting something grander and was disappointed when the doorway was devoid of big flashing arrows directed at the door. Or even ones that didn't flash. As it was the trio stood before a wooden door of significant size. Either the Dean was very tall and fat or he expected guests that were.

Said guard opened the door for them and once inside, closed it behind them. When the door had opened it got the attention of the Dean who looked up from his papers. He was slightly chubby, trademark of those with extra money for the extra food. He had a receding hairline and the whites did nothing to help his complexion. All things considered he was a wealthy and overweight stern type of person. The lines on his forehead indicated that he was a serious man, not just older.

"Welcome" he said. "I am the Dean Elcarth. Now, would you care to work out the finer details of the enrollment sir? I trust one of these is the intended boy?" The Dean recognized Rick from a former meeting, but had not previously met Skif or Raf. _"Finer details" hmm? Looks like Rickie 'ere 'as already laid down a deal. Dats fine wit me, got a good ways back to walk ter home. 'E duzzne know bout Raf though, the plan was only fer meself. Dis comsplicaters tings, an' I don tink I be likin dis Elcarth snob. Right glad I robbed him flat broke. _At the last thought Skif grinned, earning him an odd look from Dean Elcarth.

Earlier Rick had specifically asked that they let him do all the talking as he was the adult. That is a behavior that would be expected. This was a lot of pressure for Rick whom, in Skif's opinion, was a little unreliable. Skif was only there to put a name to a face.

Rick nodded and clamping a hand on Skif's shoulder said "This is Alex, I spoke with you about enrolling him as an Artificer trainee. He just loves mathematics, it's always been his dream to design bridges, isn't that right my boy?" Skif had to invoke a lot of self restraint; it was very tempting to strangle the stupid man to death. Artificer's were like architects and engineers, they built stuff, like bridges. _Matimatics, dat like sums at all? Wait, it's da same ting! Put it back, I don _wannit Naturally he didn't say this, instead he nodded his head in agreement. He would have to work fast and simply avoid lessons in math.

Rick picked up again "he excels at it, he's a genius for a twelve year old. We've already spoke of him though; I had hoped we might be able to arrange something for my other boy. You see he is terribly sad that his dear brother is going to this great place and not even living at home, he's scared that he might not see him enough." Perhaps they should have practiced the conversation before hand. Even Skif thought his acting was bad, he could walk but the second he opened his mouth, argh. He was completely off. It was like he was begging, rich people don't beg. And he was overdoing it! "_Dear brother",_ even his uncle who was a vegetable would know they were up to something!

The Dean looked skeptical, Skif couldn't blame him. The Dean Elcarth said "Truly you jest, brothers fight, they don't go around loving each other. These two don't even look alike! I don't suppose you've thought up a name for the dishrags?"_Wait a minne, dishrag? Is 'e callin' me a dishrag? That fucking cunt, give me one good swipe and aye, then we'll see who's getting mopped up._

Before Rick could apologize, _I swears 'e was gunna, _Raf chose to save the day. The words that came out of his mouth amazed Skif, talk about putting on an accent! He said thus "My good sir, my father is simply anxious. He is worried that you will refuse me and I will amount to nothing. You see, I haven't got the smarts of a scholar or Artificer like Alex here, nor the trading skills of a merchant. He says this is a good opportunity for me." Boy could Raf talk his way out of trouble. It's a wonder he didn't convince the guard he was a long lost cousin and walk out scott free months ago! Talking proper and everything.

The Dean looked like he believed Raf, after all Raf was nearly in tears! Dean Elcarth's words contradicted his facial expression however. Turning to Rick he said "It's unfortunate to be sure, but without proof to you name Mr. Edwards or a payment I cannot permit these two-"

He was cut off by Raf who interjected "We are of course prepared to pay for Alex's tutelage, personally to yourself if that is acceptable eh." Dean Elcarth looked like he had had enough and was about to kick them out. Before the man could do so Skif found his voice and added "We would like ter offer our help in catching the kidnapperers, at least that's what my father said after complaining about the mess dey made with da police down the street." Well that got the attention. Raf looked at him, clearly he didn't like being left out of the loop. Or maybe he felt ripped off he didn't get to make up the rescue story. Either way you kinda had to wish the camera had been invented, that look was priceless.

The Dean Elcarth's eyes grew wide and he said, his decision reevaluated "Well now, such interesting words from such a small boy. Come now Mr. Edwards, is he light on brains or do you know of the stable boy, the messenger, or maybe Jass?" _Light on brains! Now dat sounds a tad rude! _

"He is, uhhhh" Rick attempted. Skif, being the one in the know filled in the rest.

"He died not long ago in the lower class district. The bea-, guards men were about fer days. Couldn't sell naught to no one with so much interruption. I personally know more about Jass than he does, I used to go to school down there. One time not s'long ago I heard Jass 'n 'is boss talking about setting 'nuther fire up. Have te tell ya I ran home pretty fast that day."

Dean Elcarth just about jumped out of his seat. Dignity intact the man leaned forward and said "you sure boy, Alex Edwards?" At his nod the Dean sat back in his chair and was silent for a moment. "Artificer you say?" Rick said yes. The Dean thought again, and seemingly tired looked at Raf and asked "what's your name and age?"

Good question. Raf, being the slick guy that he is quickly came up with one. "Tori sir. Tori Edwards. I've seen 15 winters."

"Tori, do you know anything about this?"

Raf being truthful for once said "Nothing sir, Alex never mentioned it to me."

Turning to Rick, the man continued. "Alright Mr. Edwards, I am not supposed to do this so this'll stay just between us. I will allow these boys into my collegium, on a few conditions. The younger boy, must be tested for mathematics, if he can't cut it I may be able to fix up another position. The other I am sure we can squeeze in somewhere, I shall have to consider it.

"I do not care about their lineage, it's clear that if they are your boys their mother is not common between. What I care about is my children, I need money to support them." Dean Elcarth called the guard in. "Go fetch Herald Teren, have him show these boys around." The guard exited. "You and I will talk further on this matter. Alex there, must agree to help with the kidnapping case; I do not know what this will entail. Is this acceptable?"

The whole explanation was directed at Rick who nodded. Silence reigned until there was a knock on the door. It was Herald Teren, come to show them around. Skif and Raf got up and left, closing the door behind. All was going well so far, now all they had to do was find a way to gain trust, maybe check out the palace. And get really good at sums.

Herald Teren liked to talk. Or hear the sound of his own voice. While he showed them around he also explained what life was like there. He took them over to see the companions briefly and Skif thought he recognized one. The companions were a bit of a mystery to Skif, Herald Teren said they could talk and think like humans, so Skif reasoned that their tour guide was a little short on air to the brain. This resulted in his hallucinations.

Their tour indicated at least one thing, they would be sticking around. Whether Skif made Artificer had yet to be seen. Sums, dear god, Skif was going to have a headache. Raf's placement was the real question. Dean Elcarth hadn't even suggested anything.

They arrived back at the office and Herald Teren knocked and a hollow eery sound reverbrated back. At the command "enter" the Herald slowly creaked the door open, maybe not on purpose but the effect was scary. A horrific sight greeted poor innocent Skif. There was a _table_, with_ parchment _and he strongly suspected that the piece off to the side with numerals all over it was a _math test_. Armageddon had arrived.

Rick turned around in his seat and said cheerily (apparently things were going well) "Hello boys, Dean Elcarth and I have just finished the agreement. Alex, you get to write out your impressive knowledge of mathematics. They have to know in what class to place you see. T, Tori? Yes, with you there was a bit of a problem. We may have fallen across a bit of an issue, we'll have a quick chat outside shall we?" Rick said all this in one breath, what a feat. The man got up and taking Raf's shoulders steered him out. Problem... not good.

Weapons 'prentice? Your fucking kiddin!" Raf howled. That sounded like real work and dedication, and disiple and a lot of D words, some quite inapropriate.

"Listen brat, you don't have a choice" Rick scowled. "I caught yur friend trying to steal a companion and instead of turning him in I decided to help him. Now you'll do your part. I am going to get rich and do what I have to with people on the inside. Apprenticed to the weapons master is about as inside as you can get. You can go anywhere, do anything and noone will suspect a thing." Rick was having a hard time keeping his voice down, they didn't want anyone to hear but he was agitated.

Raf was himself having a hard time believing that Rick had just admitted that. Technically he had suspected Rick to be holding all the cards but he did not expect the man to admit to his devious planning. Really, now Raf _knew_ the guy was going to try and backstab his little buddy Skif. Him too. How stupid. HE couldn't tell Skif, the kid was too far into this thing, he didn't want Skif to panic. It was up to Raf, at just the right moment he would have to trap Rick. Afterall, only Raf got to boss the squirt around.

It was late when they arrived back at Rick's hotel room. Rick had at first refused to let them stay with him, on account that they could find their own place to crash. Rick relented after he got tired of being followed by them. Skif and Raf immediately picked their own couch and relaxed. Rick pulled out the drink and poured Raf and himself a glass, notice that he didn't give Skif any because he was "too young".

They celebrated their first step to success. Rick informed them that he had to give the Dean a good amount of money; about half of what Skif stole from him. Raf was begging to be filled in on what was going on, and how Bazie was doing. Who was knew to the gang? Skif might not have another chance to tell him so hiding a yawn Skif indicated that Raf join him on the other side of the hotel room.

There Skif told him about the fire, Jass and how it was related to the kidnapping he mentioned. Skif really didn't know much about any disappearing street kids and so his motivation in all this was the death of their mentor, Bazie and the gang. He told him how he met Rick and that Rick was supposedly this great master thief. He had serious doubts about that one, master thief, sure. He went into detail on their heist and basically told him everything he knew. Raf was naturally upset about it, but was too exhausted to work up a good grieving period. They crawled back and flopped out on a couch which for both of them was the softest thing they had ever slept on.

They were to arrive back at the collegium by noon. Raf would never say it, but he was pretty impressed by Skif. When he first met the squirt he didn't think much of 'im. He was sure Skif would be a good thief, like Deek, but he didn't figure him to be the independent type. Before he would have bet Skif would die naught but a month on his own. But from what he learned last night, well, Skif should never have had to do all that alone. Independent or not. Raf missed out on destroying noblemen's homes too.

Bazie was crippled! You just don't murder crippled people! He'd bet anything Lyle didn't know, or Deek, or the other boys Bazie had taught. Note to self, find Lyle and Deek.

He was still off centre, he could hardly believe he wasn't in gaol anymore. What a miracle! Raf used to dream of being let out early, but he was certain Skif never played a part. Everything had new value, clean clothes were really something to give thanks for.

As for this whole steal jewels from the palace thing, Raf was sure that Rick guy was going to screw them over somehow, the man had blody admitted it!And master thief? Even Skif seemed skeptical. For one thing a master thief wouldn't tell anyone he was such unless he could seriously gain from it. What did Rick gain? Unless he had wanted Skif to be in awe of him and blindly obedient, or the man was low on self esteem and wanted praise for his notorious famedom.. Whatever, he would have to keep an eye out. If it had been him in Skif's position, he would have said no. He had followed adults before and it never ended well for the short guy.

There was a fair at the market that weekend and Raf planned on taking Skif to it. That was still four days away, but he was willing to bet Skif hadn't had any fun in a long time. And after the upcoming classes in math Skif had to look forward to, the kid would probably need the break. From what he remembered Skif really hadn't been too great at it, never mind genius.

"Hey Rabbie! Get your lazy butt off my couch, we're going. We have to get you two new clothes for today at least." Rick's voice pierced through his thoughts. Definitely not the type he wanted to do business with. Raf couldn't stand the guy, if this Rick had been cold and business like he would have been much more at ease. He wasn't sure how to deal with the man.

And the guy had gotten his name wrong. Not hat he really minded, he didn't want Rick to know his name. He didn't know Rick's name, he had only _a _name. The man hadn't even bothered to give a fake last name, not that Skif noticed. On that note, does Skif know his last name?

They had easily and illegally gotten new clothes and a variety of hats for Raf. He was nervous, he was going to be around government officials all the time. And one especially that could kick his ass. He just wasn't comfortable showing his face, even nondescript as it was. On the way there Raf found a bench and sat down. He handed Skif his miniature blade and asked him to cut his hair. He didn't care if it was clean or not, which it wasn't, he hated it long. It was about then that they discovered Raf had lice. Stupid prison, that would explain the itch that had started a few days ago. It had been getting worse too.

Skif confiscated the hats stating that last time Skif had lice Bazie cleaned everything he touched, especially his loft. Well technically Skif cleaned it.

The three got to the collegium late on account of Skif's poor hair dressing abilities. The guard admitted them past at the gate and at were greeted at the front door. Skif looked up and his heart stopped, he was staring at the sell sword.

"Ahhhh! You!" In a panic he turned and ran for the guards, on the way calling "Beaks! Yes you, arrest dis guy 'es gunna kill me!"

Skif became very confused when the guards didn't move, only looked at him like he belonged in an insane asylum. Skif turned back to ask Raf for help and collided with something. He fell with a "thud" on the stones and once again looked up, this time with dread. Standing above him was the sell sword, he was sooo dead.

The demon dressed in grey leaned down and said quietly so only he could hear "We shall have words, you and I."


	6. First Day of School

First day of school

Skif backed up slightly so he wouldn't hurt his neck from looking up. _Words, dat can't be good._ In an attempt not to look like a pansy (he didn't want to disappoint Raf now did he?) he kicked the sell sword in the shins, hard. This may have hurt Skif more than his enemy but it gave him the chance to dart around the man and get back to Raf. Once in the safety zone he calmed down and looked at the scene. The sell sword was still standing but was holding his leg and the guards were running up. What bad timing. Wait, the guards were _concerned _for the man.

"Are you okay Herald Alberich?" One of the guards asked earnestly. Now that name rings a bell….

Realization hit and Skif smacked his palm on his forehead. Herald Alberich was the weapons master at the collegium. How could this upstanding Herald be a sell sword though? What a headache. Although, the headache could be from hitting his head.

The guards got a look from said Herald and backed away slowly resuming their post. Rick, whom Skif had momentarily forgotten about (due to a lack of importance) approached the Herald._ Duzze 'ave a death senence?_

The crazy guy, otherwise known as Rick, simply held out a hand and introduced himself. "Rick Edwards, sorry about the mix up there. My boy must have you confused with someone else. Herald Alberich was it?"

"Yes" the man replied. "Have important duties to be about I do." The man bowed and swept past Skif and Raf to enter the collegium.

Not able to hold it in anymore Skif let out a weak "ahhhh".

"Alright Squirt, what happened? You know 'im?" Rick ever the interrogator asked.

"Aye, I do. Got inna bit 'o trouble wit 'im once . Only 'e wasn't a 'erald den." By "Squirt" Rick had meant Skif. Kinda grumpy man today.

Rick didn't get it but Raf picked up and asked "a bully boy?" By this Raf was asking if Herald Alberich had been rough with him, got in a fight kind of thing.

Skif nodded, hopefully Raf would pick up on this and he wouldn't have to explain. For some reason, he didn't want Rick to know of his dealings.

Thankfully Raf got it as he nodded and finding no reason to stay outside entered the collegium, Skif on his heels and Rick sauntering in behind.

They reached the Dean's office only slightly late but Dean Elcarth made it seem like they had committed treason. He got right down to business. Rick handed him the heavy envelope with his money and Dean Elcarth got them busy.

Skif was given a piece of wood, paper and a feather pen to do a math and literature test designed to find out how good he was at each subject. Primarily so they would know where to place him in his education. He sat in the couch on the side of the room.

"Get busy then." The voice startled Skif, he was busy dreaming up anything that could have gone wrong.

"Sir, do I really have to do a test?" Skif asked. Sums had tramatized him, The stupid memorization.

"I will not have inept students smearing the name of our trainee's. You have two hours to write it. Based on what questions you get right we'll know how apt you really are." No choice. Skif walked over and sat down in the hard wooden chair. He looked down at the questions and wanted to cry, it was tempting it really was. Well, until he remembered that he could be placed somewhere else in the collegium. Soon after that and still starting at the sums it occurred to Skif that maybe Rick would be not pleased if he did badly. The man was still an adult and Raf couldn't always be around. Taking a deep breath Skif wrote out his first answer. 60 105

Rick was sent to the waiting room where he was punished for existing by filling out the paper work for Raf's position. Before Skif could assertain his postion he had to pass the math test first. They just needed a formal registration. Once that was done he would be free to leave; his "children" would remain at the school but he could visit on the weekend.

Raf had been escorted out of the office by Herald Alberich, whom he was apprenticed to. The second they were out of the office the Herald stated his dislike for the situation.

"Need an apprentice I do not. If not up to standards do you become, sent back home you will be. Promise this I do." Now Raf having a hard enough time trying to talk properly was completely overwhelmed by this Yoda talk. Noticing Raf's confusion he explained that he was from Karse, a bordering country. Basically Raf would get used to it, or die trying.

Raf was shown a part of the collegium Herald Teren had failed to tour them through. There were stables with a bunch of white horses which were described as Companions. The magic beasts of the Heralds, which Raf leaned could talk in your brain and think like a sane person. A nightmare for an interloper. If he made a wrong step he could get screwed over by talking horses, damn.

He was shown the practice grounds where all trainees learned to use weapons and hand fighting. The area was completely empty, not like the rest of the collegium which was a buzz with the chatter and footsteps of trainees and Heralds. None of the trainee's were allowed to practice without the weapons master present for safety reasons. The last note worthy place he was shown was Herald Alberich's personal quarters. He saw the palace, albeit from a distance. The Heralds had a building to themselves and each had a fair sized flat. Alberich was angry partly because he would have to give up a room in his flat to his apprentice Tori, Raf. Poor man had no choice in the matter.

Raf's room was as big as Bazie's house, minus the stairs and hallway. The room was red and black which suited Raf fine, he didn't like bright colours anyway. He had a bed and fine blankets, a window rug bookcase and a desk. It was shocking at first, the room was fit for a richie. Which was probably the idea.

Now that he had seen the place Alberich dragged him back to the main place and forced him through what he called "the initiation process". Raf took a full bath, with soap and everything so when he came back out his blissfully short hair was wet, and had white things in it. Minutes later a disgusted weapons master marched him to the healers who advised them on how to get rid of the lice. Ew. At least the bath was great, nothing like cool water in the heat of the day.

That done they went to see a woman named Gaytha who outfitted him with clothes and shoes. He got mostly working clothes which Raf took as a bad omen. If he needed lots of work clothes, that indicated he'd be doing a lot of work. He wasn't completely over being lazy. The shoes needed to be made still, the ones Raf currently had were too small and in poor condition. You don't get new shoes in prison. Or pillows for that matter. The state of his shoes greatly puzzled Gaytha who had from his general attire assumed him to be of wealthy origin. He knew he should have gotten new shoes but you don't find shoes in the laundry, and if you do they're there for good reason.

Skif was exhausted by the time he was finally complete the math test. His brain had stopped functioning properly halfway through and even his knowledge of multiplication gave him a headache. The math test had to be examined by one of the mathematics professors on staff before Skif could fill his placement or get a room on the grounds thus landing him another night in Motel De Rick.

The next morning, alright, not really morning, but something similar to or at least ambitious enough to become morning, Raf was awoken by freezing water dumped on his head. He shot up and loosing his balance in the blanket fell on the floor in a heap. A very cold and wet heap, although the goal of waking up was acutely accomplished.

"Awake you are I see. Good, work to begin you have." The Herald Alberich was said with a yawn. He was kidding, right?

Raf could only stare for a moment before he untangled himself and with dripping hair asked completely forgetting his own accent "Erald, don ye sleep a tall? Da sun ain't even ou' yet."

"Deteriorate your speech does in hours that are early." Alberich observed. "While sleep the others do, see how sufficient at fighting you are we will see." Raf had to think about that for a minute, then it clicked, he was supposed to do fighting? Oh ya, eh.

Alberich was digging around in his drawer and pulled out underwear and clothing, all of which he chucked at his apprentice. "Dress, test you after we will." With that Alberich nodded and left, closing the door after him.

Raf was freaked out, the man had gotten into the room without his knowing! The smallest noise always woke up a thief. He knew he wasn't getting rusty, if anything that particular skill had been mastered in gaol. He pulled on a shirt and left the room not sure what would meet him once he left the building.

First, the spawn of demons (Alberich) insisted on seeing his physical status, if he was in shape or what. Truth be told, Raf hadn't exactly had seen any significant amount of sunlight until recently. The only physical activity found behind bars was the daily fighting, he had not even been walking around. He had carried Skif the previous day but that wasn't saying much as Skif was on the small side. Herald Alberich was not pleased, this resulted in an extra five laps for Raf and lot's more to look forward to. Raf was subjected to push ups a plenty and many other strenuous activities.

Deciding that Raf's fitness was lacking, (and the fact that Raf could no longer move) Alberich chose to cease for breakfast and made for the hall. The second he opened the door the bell rang for the meal. There was no way the Herald could have known what time it friggin was!

Raf was a dead weight by then, not to mention starved. He wasn't even gonna get a cut of the money when this was all over! Flipping rip off, exercising was pushing it. Raf ate his usual amount on account o' the fact that a thief never eats full before a job, and Raf didn't think he could resist much longer. Come on, a hall full of trusting people stuffing their faces not even watching their purse. You can't tempt a pick pocket like that!

Keeping his hands firmly in his pockets (which held small cash) Raf exited fully prepared to bask in some sunlight. It was hot out, the sun was shining and his skin needed some colour. He was laying on the grass his shirt somewhere next to him when the bell went off scaring the hell out of the unsuspecting drowsy boy. He was up in a second before he was hit with dizziness and on his rump again. Steady once more his thoughts cleared realizing he had to move grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, scratching his head as he ran. Alberich had instructed him to go to the practice area when he heard the bell. If he wasn't there by the time second and final bell went off he'd get in shit. He wasn't sure what the punishment would be, but he wasn't eager to find out.

Raf made it in time and found a much different scene from that morning. Boys and girls under the age of ten were scattered everywhere. A class then? Raf wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Hey mister?" Raf looked down and met a young girl, slightly chubby but cute as far as things went. She was around seven or eight years old and naturally, was wearing pink hair bows round her pigtails.

"Ya?" He asked.

"How many classes did you fail? Aren't you a tad bit old?" She asked innocent enough. Raf had no patience for kids. Why couldn't you just hang them outside till they got older?

"Ere, I ain't in 'ur class. I'm jus' helping out." Raf crouched down so he was face to face with her. He brought his hand behind her ear and said "I charge fer lessons too. A penny bit should do it eh" and pulled the change from behind her ear. Now this would have made anyone laugh, except for dimwit here.

Finally it dawned on her; she didn't have any money behind her ear. "Hey, how'd you do that?" And perhaps to ruin his moment of success added "you talk weird".

Unsatisfied he stood back up and looking around for a hint of what he was supposed to do he answered "practice, lots 'o practice." He chose to ignore that last comment. He did have to remember to talk proper though, it was part of his persona. Goin undercover was an art, he would do it justice! Mind, he was going to have to watch out for Skif while battling Rick and wearing year old underwears. He knew he forgot to steal something.

He spotted Alberich who was ordering everyone over to him. Tori Edwards is he", he directed at Raf, "helping out he will be from now on. Respect you will give him. Continue work from yesterday we will be." He waved for them to get ready and taking Raf to the side gave him his own task. He was to shine all the wooden swords for the next class. Why wooden swords needed to be cleaned was beyond him.

"Observing the class you will be about. In time help with teaching you will be." Alberich looked pained for a moment before furthering "if ever adequately learned I have you." _Ouch, dese goodie goodie folk are cranky pregnant mums._

The younger kid class was over soon enough and followed by what appeared to be the oldest trainees. The most skilled. Raf could throw a right hook and you wouldn't wanna be in the vicinity, but if you watched some of those guys go at it you wouldn't want to be in the country. That day the group was practicing whatever each individual wanted. One person was using the bow and arrow, another some kind of fighting style. Either way they were something fierce. Alberich wanted him to be like that? Pft, now he _really_ wasn't going to stick around.

Intimidation could do amazing things to a teenagers nerves, but nothing to the stomach. Lunch came round and was all too soon followed by what? Oh indeed, yet another class. This one consisted of kids ranging from 8 to 13 so it was no big surprise when Raf found Skif tangled in with the group. What was a surprise was Raf's new definition for the word "time".

"Now!" Raf all but yelled at his esteemed master. "You said I would not have to help teach until I was", here Raf coughed for effect and drew himself up right. He dropped his voice a few octaves and imitated gruffly "Teach you will if adequately learned I have you".

Not altogether impressed Herald Alberich got a firm grip on his shirt collar and with two hands lifted him clean off the ground. Feet making futile attempts to be reunited with the ground Raf added "have I mentioned you have lovely breath sir?"

The rather annoyed Herald only let Raf's feet levitated boots kiss the earth once the trainee's were gathered for instruction. Raf had been instructed to teach them the basic fighting but found himself wishing he had something to clean.

Skif suffered much the same experience, minus the lice. Skif's room was of normal standards but just amazing to Skif. He was surrounded by students, many of whom pounded on his door.

It is important to note that the boy was not surrounded by Artificers but general students. Upon failing his test (quite spectacularly) he got a new placement. He was currently a Healer trainee, clad in the traditional pale green tunic. A Healer was someone with the talent to mend flesh and treat wounds and illnesses, a type of power that some posses more of than others. Skif, the resident talent hunter said, had a knack for it, something even Skif hadn't known about himself. Some people had more talent in it than others, supposedly Skif's potential was not fully "blossomed" yet but with proper tutelage and determination he could make a career as a doctor. It would do fine for his purposes but Skif really had no intention of applying himself.

Skif, being the social butterfly that he is, had to be dragged out of his room by the other curious trainee's. Once he was out he realized just how few in green there were. The coligeum was after all mostly made up of Artificers. Skif was going to be hard pressed to remember all the names, with luck he'd be out soon and never have to see them again, thus their names could go out the window. The trainee's nearest were at or slightly above his age, their names were Beth, Verden and Carmen. They were his self proclaimed "tour guides" until he got used to the place and made friends with those he wanted to.

The dining hall was huge, enormous and otherwise entirely large. Very spacious. Everyone ate there together. Raf and Skif were actually in the same room, but could never have found each other.

The class was divided into 3 groups. Skif opted for the throwing group, consisting of bows and arrows and surprisingly, knife throwing. The knives used with his group were entirely cheap, they rather resembled the old butter knife he 'n the gang used at supper. Dull, light and not even balanced. He suspected they were only for technique, but in the long run wouldn't it screw up someone's throwing? Here he had a bizarre image of some guy getting stabbed with a butter knife and blood everywhere before the guy fell over dead with said knife still firmly stuck in his head. It just wouldn't work. There was just no class in that.

However this is unrelated to Skif who was simply observant, he spent most of the lesson getting hassled by his partner, Beth,a girl no less, on his poor stature.

"No, no no! You hold it like this you see?" she said as she corrected his posture. "And these two fingers have to stay together, pull back slowly, release." She was a good teacher, he got it on the target that time.

Herald Alberich came around just before the end and approving of his flawlessly straight posture and professional squint, requested to see him after class. _I dinne do nuthin wrong yet! Oy, he still wants to talk wif me, yon bastid. _Skif still remembered well the last time they had a chat, not at all the most fond of his memories.

The bell went and class was dismissed, Skif stood lazily against the wall trying not to look nervous, this was the man who had tied him up and threatened him with a dagger! He had kept it and it was currently in his bag. He believed in being prepared. He whistled a tune as he watched Raf and Alberich put things away. The Herald seemed to find this annoying as he soon gave up on his task (leaving it all for poor Raf) and stalked over to him.

"Companion's field, you have not yet visited? Cooler, I believe it to be there." Herald Alberich stated. Skif had in fact seen it on his tour but followed nonetheless.

Skif was anxious. The man already knew him, and where he was from. Said Herald didn't seem to mean him any harm, unless he wanted to lead him away to kill him. But that in itself was an illogical move, he'd surely be caught. No, a sell sword like that was very sneaky, if he meant him harm he would have already received it. Besides, it was too hot out to be diggin' any six foot deep holes.

In any case, their connection broke when Jass died. Skif came to a dead end and for a time, had dropped the case. He had heard a while back about his Uncle Londer being involved but dismissed it almost immediately, the smelly creature never knew where he went. However Skif was desperate, at least his uncle might lead him to another clue. He could drop by that weekend, or preferably after his current heist. Beel might know something if Londer won't tell, unlikely though. Something to think about.

"Not to be rude sor, but I ain't never 'eard an accen' like yours afore, I wasn't about to ask ye' when we first met." A shiver went down his spine, that wouldn't have ended well. "Where's at from?" Skif asked, forgetting to speak proper. For some reason he just didn't feel like putting out the effort.

"Karse", The Herald replied. Fucking Karse! "A Captain I was, in service of Vkandis Sunlord. You need not know more." Alright, so Valdemar had a Karsite Officer as a Herald, an important law enforcing figure... Did they even know that? "We have something in common I think", the Karsite went on. "Love my home I still do, and miss it. You miss your home?"

A knot formed in Skif's throat as his thoughts jumped immediately to his burning home. His heart hardened and he replied "Did we come 'ere to talk about loving parents or what? You wanted ter talk, so spit it out."

Skif avoided Herald Alberich's eyes (not hard to do being as short as he was) and thus missed the concerned look the guy threw his way. You see, it is quite impossible to insult a Captain. "This way", was all he said. Soon they came to the Companions field and Kantor, which is what Alberich introduced his horse as, walked along with them.

"An uncomfortable subject, I'm sure this is. When we were at the cemetery, questioned you I did about Jass, you told me he burned your home and you were seeking revenge, do you remember this?" Skif nodded in the affirmative. Then again I saw you yesterday, and now as a student. I think to myself, what is this boy doing here? Searching for a better education are you?"

"No sor!" Skif replied disgusted. "I don't really have to tell you nuthin, but truly I was hoping we could mebbe combin' forces." Skif answered, a complete lie of course. But now that he thought about it, that could actually work.

"And your "brother", Tori, is he into all this business as well? I should warn you, young or not, be lenient on wrongdoing, the government will not be."

"Are you kiddin? Do we look alike? He's a friend, his dad agreed to pay me in here, don' approve of my livin on dem streets. Tori used to give me a supper, on my way home he'd wait out back with a bread roll or whatever was leftover. 'Es a good guy". Well, Skif was on a roll. Somehow, he was even managing to keep perspiration to a minimum. If he could fool this man, he could fool anyone."

"Explain it does, why a Companion you are lacking. Young Tori won't be overly helpful, until experienced fighter I have him trained as." they walked around silently for a while, Herald Alberich likely considering his explanation. Skif thought it was well done, clearly they weren't related, but Raf did appear better off than Skif, even with his newly chopped hair which by the way, fit in well with the current fashion.

"Believe you I shall, whether truthful or not you are does not matter in our business. Poor you are, and a homeless kid too. How'd you get by? Surely you could not live off the Edwards forever." How much to tell him? He should by all costs avoid telling about his career. He could explain his history with the Hollybush, if he tweaked it a little.

So he told only of his life as if he stayed at the Hollybush Tavern, took off and lived with a charitable old man seeking company until the house burned. Then he lived with the Edwards in one of the spare rooms. If that actually happened to anyone, getting to live with rich people because they liked you, my god they won the lottery. But that was Skif's story. Bazzie, the gang, and his thieving stayed out.

"A huge blaze you say? Remember it, i think I do. Down on Cornerwalls street? The house under street level?" What could he do, too much detail apparently.

"Aye, that was it. I tried to get to 'im but some sodder knocked me out, pow right behind the ear. I sure 'ad a bump the next morning' I can tell you." Alberich stopped dead and was gapping at him.

Next he asked the scariest question Skif had ever heard, "And woke up in the restaurant across the street on the bench, you did?"

"Yaaa..." No effing way, this was the same guy? They just kept running into each other, it was getting slightly ridiculous. "How could you stop me form helping him! He couldn't get up the stairs, he was drolly sleepin', I coulda helped 'im!"

"No, a fire that bad I have not seen since I was in Karse myself. You'd have been burned believe me. I have the sight, I knew before I even saw you you woud die. I saved your life." Skif still refused to believe that, he could have saved them, if he'd just had the chance. And this was the man that stopped him. "I'm sorry for your loss, truly. To avenge them then, you would destroy the man who commanded Jass?"

"Of course! Why else would I; eh, chase him like I did." Skif stumbled out. A bit of a touchy subject."

"Sneaky you are, I have already seen. A boy like you I could use to finally track down the head man. We, the Heralds that is have been searching for the same person as you I believe. Kidnaps children form the street he does, lucky you were to be taken in. This man has committed many crimes and our job it is to bring him to justice, and keep safety over the streets. Motivation to help, I think you have."

"I'll do anything!" Here, Skif could get the guy that murdered Bazzie and the boys, and get rich at the same time.

"Understand you do that allowed I am not to endorse your help? A dangerous game this is, as you well know." Skif implied yes with an eager nod and a bounce. "What are you capable of?"

"Sor, if I was older I'd be in the army as a spy, I went around for months over 'em houses lookin' through papers 'n blackmailin' people. I have a keen ear, in the bar I often listened to you an' Jass in your dealings. I trade information an'-" Alberich cut him off.

"That's enough, more involved you are than I even suspected. How you got in the bar, want to hear I do not. We know little of this man, your knowledge and expertise will be very helpful, I forsee. When a plan for you I have, I will inform you. Till then, off to class with you. Late for last period, I believe you are.

Ignoring the heat, Skif ran to class with a smile, very enthused about this new development, and the bag full of money he just relieved the weapons master of. Herald Alberich, the stony Karsite, stared after him unaware of his recent loss. Not really sure what to believe he looked to his Companion who simply stomped the ground in confusion. Deciding that it didn't really matter, Herald Alberich marched back to find his apprentice still trying to put all the equipment back in it's rightful place.


End file.
